Hermanos
by danalia
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de familias y estos incluyen a los amigos: aquellas familia que nosotros escogemos, pero Kuroko tendrá que lidiar con la suya, en especial con sus hermanos... Este fic participa del evento ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuroko! del foro KnB en español. Advertencia: Kuroko fem.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenece, es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Por su parte la historia es de mi creación y esta hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de entretener a los lectores.

Bueno... Aquí esta mi humilde regalo para Kuroko.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermanos

El día viernes 30, la pequeña Kuroko Tomomi despertó temprano. Tenía mucho que hacer en el club y Riko le había dicho que debían hablar de algo importante "¿Qué será?" pensaba mientras se vestía y partía a Seirin.

Como todos los días, fue a ordenar las cosas del club y ayudo a la entrenadora mientras revisaba la información de otras preparatorias y buscaba alguna con la que pudiera organizar un partido de práctica. Luego, ambas chicas partieron a sus respectivos salones antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Durante el almuerzo, Riko fue en busca de la manager de su equipo y le pidió que la acompañara…

-¿Necesita algo, entrenadora? –Dijo la sombra que cuidaba la espalda de Seirin.

-La verdad es que me encontrare con alguien importante mañana, sería un alivio si pudieras acompañarme. A menos que tengas planes…

-No, no hay problema ¿Dónde nos juntaremos? -Respondió la pequeña rápidamente, ya que, a pesar de que sería su cumpleaños, sus excompañeros acostumbraban aparecer sorpresivamente para felicitarla.

-En el gimnasio de mi padre, a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Entendido, allí estaré.

En medio de un mar de hamburguesas, Kagami se preguntaba si sus compañeros tendrían todas las cosas necesarias para preparar la celebración. Comió para relajarse, pero su buen humor desapareció rápidamente cuando un Rubio llamado Kise apareció después de los entrenamientos. Kagami observo con molestia como el modelo y la peliceleste se alejaban para hablar a solas ¿Quién se creía para aparecerse en Seirin cada vez que se le daba la gana?

Kise armó un berrinche cuando su invitación fue rechazada a causa de un "Compromiso previo". Ryota hizo correr rápidamente la información hasta sus excompañeros de Teiko. Uno a uno se enteraron que su querida exmanager se encontraría con alguien en su cumpleaños y, naturalmente, no estaban dispuestos a permitirlo.

En un organizado sistema de vigilancia liderado por Akashi, se aseguraron de no quitar la vista de la chica. Se turnaron para esperar que saliera de su casa el día sábado y la siguieron hasta el gimnasio Aida, un par de minutos después salió junto a Aida Riko. Después de calmarse a ver que saldría con la entrenadora de Seirin, consideraron suspender el seguimiento. Sin embargo, desecharon esa posibilidad al ver como Aida hablaba con por celular y luego le decía algo a Kuroko ¡Están esperando a alguien más!... Se separaron para no llamar la atención y continuaron el espionaje. Ambas chicas se dirigían a un Karaoke, entraron a una sala que ya fue pagada, por lo que supusieron que la persona con quien se encontrarían ya estaría esperándolas dentro. Tomaron una de las salas contiguas y esperaron a poder escuchar algo de lo que pasaba, pero nada.

Segundo a segundo, el absoluto silencio los llevo a la desesperación…

-¿Qué demonios pasa allí? ¿Siquiera están respirando? -Reclamó Aomine molesto.

-No es como si Kurokochi fuera buena levantando la voz -Comento Kise mientra pegaba su oído a la pared.

-Tampoco se escucha música -Acotó Murasakibara comiendo dulces.

-Tal vez estén conversando -Mencionó el rubio, sin conseguir oír palabra alguna.

-Si no se callan, jamás podremos escuchar -Dijo Midorima, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es posible que no se encuentren allí -Comento el pelirrojo luego de una corta meditación.

-Ja?...

La declaración de Akashi los dejo a todos perplejos, en especial después de entrar para confirmarlo. No había nadie, según las personas que atendían el recinto, se marcharon hace unos 10 minutos.

Molestos y agotados, buscaron por los alrededores. Solo consiguieron información 40 minutos después, al ver salir a ambas chicas de un Spa.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Tomo ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto el peliazul, queriendo acabar el asunto de una buena vez.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Aomine-kun.

-Tomomi, estábamos preocupados por ti -Recalcó Akashi.

-Entiendo, pero eso no les da derecho a seguirme -Contraatacó la pequeña.

-En eso te equivocas -Comentó el peliverde.

-¿En qué?

-Somos familia -Explico el gran centro de Yosen.

-Así es Kurokochi, eres nuestra hermanita.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no te juntes con malas personas -Menciono Aomine.

-¡Dai-chan, eso fue muy cruel! No somos malas personas.

-Satsuki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Tomo-chan. Riko y yo la trajimos.

-¿Tú estabas en el karaoke? -Pregunto el peliazul sin creer que hubieran pasado por tantos problemas solo para encontrarse a Satsuki allí.

-Así es.

-Le pedí a Kuroko que viniera conmigo sin decirle el motivo. Se lo explicamos en el Karaoke y vinimos para acá. Ahora iremos a casa de Kagami a celebrar con el equipo. Si quieren venir deben disculparse con ella. Por mucho que se hayan preocupado, lo que hicieron no es correcto… Incluso su _Hermanita_ crecerá y se convertirá en una mujer.

-Ciertamente, no fue el mejor proceder -Dijo el emperador a modo de _disculpa._

-Perdón -Lo siguió el pelimorado.

-Disculpa -Continuo Midorima.

-Perdón -Dijo Aomine.

-Lo lamento -Terminó Kise.

-Está bien, pero deben prometer que no lo volverán a hacer.

-…

-¡Chicos! -Les reclamo la pelirosa.

-Lo prometemos -Dijeron al unisono.

La fiesta se celebró con las acostumbradas discusiones entre todos y una pequeña peliceste que no entendía como había conseguido una familia tan escandalosa y _Hemanos _tan protectores.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algo cortito y familiar. Espero les guste...

De antemano se agradece a los lectores y las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
